The invention relates to the use of polymers to which groups of the formula I are bonded, 
where
R is H or identical or different organic radicals, which may also be bonded to one another, and
G is O or NH,
in cosmetics and as hair-setting polymers.
Frequently, polymers are used in hair cosmetic formulations. Requirements which are placed on hair cosmetic compositions are described, inter alia, in B. Hoffbauer, R. Brott, Aerosol and Spray Report 36 (10), 9-15 (1997) and in Dale H. Johnson (editor), xe2x80x9cHair and Hair Carexe2x80x9d, Marcel Dekker Inc., New York 1997, p. 105-165.
Because of the continually increasing requirement for more environmentally friendly products, the content of volatile organic compounds (VOC) in cosmetic preparations, such as hairsprays, hair gels or setting foams, should be kept as low as possible or be reduced. However, the use of conventional polymers presents difficulties since, as the water content of hairspray formulations rises, their viscosity increases, and it is no longer possible to ensure uniform application of the polymer on the hair. Subsequent filming leads to unsatisfactory results in terms of shine, feel and adhesion. Attempts have been made to solve this problem by using polymers based on polyamides (DE 44 28 003) or polyesters and polyester amides (U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,762). However, these polymers have disadvantages as regards wash-off with water or have insufficient solubility in standard commercial propellant/solvent mixtures.
DE 39 02 067 describes the use of aqueous polymer dispersions which comprise polymers in which a ureido methacrylate is also used as monomer unit for the impregnation of polyester fabrics. The advantage which is given is the reduction in formaldehyde liberatiion. The use of ureido methacrylate as copolymer improves the adhesion of the polymer to the fiber.
DE 39 02 555 describes the use of aqueous plastic dispersions which consist of polymers in which a ureido methacrylate is also used as monomer unit, for coating plastic surfaces. The advantage given is the improved adhesion on surfaces of hard PVC, polycarbonate, ABS, polystyrene and PPO.
AU 8425444 describes ureido methacrylate-containing vinyl acetate copolymers which can be used as binders for nonwoven textile fabrics. The use of ureido methacrylate as copolymer improves the adhesion of the polymer to the fiber.
WO 97/45468 reports on acetacetoxy-modified polymers having a surfactant action. These are particularly suitable as coating materials. Their use in shampoos is also mentioned. Said polymers can, in addition to acetacetoxy groups, also contain inter alia ureido methacrylate.
It is an object of the present invention to vary the composition of polymers which are customarily used, or in principle could be used, in hair cosmetic applications in such a way that their processing or application properties and their use properties improve at the same time, without certain properties such as surface activity inevitably arising. This should be the case in particular as regards setting, wash-off and viscosity during and after application. Other properties which are to be optimized become evident from the particular application. For example, for use in hairsprays, the following properties are of specific interest: viscosity, film formation, setting action, freedom from stickiness (even at high atmospheric humidity), ability to be combed out, wash-off, feel, shine, adhesion, antistatic action and solubility in water, alcohol, dimethyl ether, propane and butane and in mixtures thereof. These properties of hair-setting polymers and the characterization of polymers with regard to these properties are known to the person skilled in the art. In addition, the manufacturing costs and the activity per amount of polymer used are important.